Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chats
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Just a random idea. Kuroshitsuji cast communicating through Facebook. Rated T for some yaoi-ing. Dedicated to my best friends Kiryuu Natsuka, Kuroryuu Mikasa and Neiji Miko.
1. It's just some Random ideas!

Hi there, Kuroshitsuji fans! You might know me, you might not. I have another shared account with my friends called the PissyOtakus, does that ring any bell? Anyway, I am known as Otonashi Hayuka a.k.a. BlueSkyBlue. My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic for this account. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(Okay, I got this idea that the Kuroshitsuji characters use Facebook to communicate. It is like the Kuroshitsuji videos you watch on Youtube.)

**Sebby's lover has a new Facebook status: Woah... I will always love you... Woohoo...**

Lizzy: Who? Who do you love?

Sebby's Lover: Ah, he is my Romeo, my Edward, my... lover!

Lizzy: Who is it?

CielPhantomhive: It's Sebastian...

OneHellOfAButler: ... It's not.

CielPhantomhive: Then who else would it be?

SeriousSuit: GRELL SUTCLIFF! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLACK OFF AND POST ALL THIS RIDICULOUS SHIT ON FACEBOOK!

Sebby's lover: Ah, there you are, my Romeo, give me a kiss...

OneHellOfAButler: Young Master, if this goes on, please kindly log off your account.

Lizzy: Eh?

SeriousSuit: I think it would be better if all of you log off your accounts now.

Lizzy: Why?

SeriousSuit: Because you have to!

OneHellOfAButler: Its PG 18 stuff.

Lizzy: What's PG 18?

CielPhantomhive: Lizzy, just log off!

OneHellOfAButler: Young master, please log off yours too.

CielPhantomhive: Sebastian, I order you to let me stay logged on.

OneHellOfAButler: No.

Sebby's Lover: I can't wait any more. What do say, smoochie pie?

SeriousSuit: ALL OF YOU LOG OFF AT ONCE! Oh, and smoochie poo, just a few more seconds... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LOG OFF THIS INSTANT!

(Lizzy, Ciel Phantomhive and 5 other logged off.)

Sebby's Lover: Now what are you waiting for?

SeriousSuit: You are my everything!

Sebby's Lover: My Romeo, you are the one in my mind, I spend every second thinking of you!

* * *

**CielPhantomhive has a new Facebook status: Sebastian!**

OneHellOfAButler: How may I serve you, Bocchan?

CielPhantomhive: I want you to do _it_ on the bed with Grell, _now_.

OneHellOfAButler: Wha-no! Why?

CielPhantomhive: That is an order.

Hayuka(Me): Ooh... Where is my camera when I need it?

OneHellOfAButler: Shut up, co-director. But, bocchan, I do not to have _that_ with that-that annoying bitch!

CielPhantomhive: You must, so I can learn how to . Then when I grow old enough, I can do _it_ with you.

OneHellOfAButler: If you may, I can give you lessons every night.

CielPhantomhive: If you don't, I will remove all the bottles of Catnip Tequila from the store.

OneHellOfAButler: Your body is better than the body of Catnip Tequila.

Ciel Phantomhive: I'll take that as a compliment. Now follow my orders.

Sebby's Lover: Sebby-darling~~~ You can take the opportunity to do _it_... especially with me... Will you do the honors?

OneHellOfAButler: Go fuck with William.

Hayuka: Go, Sebastian X Ciel! Go, William X Grell!

CielPhantomhive: Shut up you... Go fuck with... um...

Hayuka: You?

CielPhantomhive: I hate you.

Hayuka: I love you too.

OneHellOfAButler: No one loves bocchan more than me!

Hayuka: That's quite true...

Natsuka: Seriously, what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be working? Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III is not over yet! Get back to work!

Hayuka: Aye,aye, Natsuka-san!

* * *

**Hayuka has a new Facebook status: Keep calm and watch Kuroshitsuji.**

CielPhantomhive: I'm watching it now.

OneHellOfAButler: So am I.

Sebby's Lover: I'm replaying the corset scene over and over again.

SeriousSuit: I am trying trying to kill Sutcliff through the television screen.

Lizzy: I'm watching Ciel in the oh so cute dress! Cute!

Tranny: I'm watching me pulling Hannah's eyes out.

SpiderDemon: I'm watching the summary of Kuroshitsuji II on Youtube.

Undertaker: I'm re-watching it for the 100th time.

Hayuka: O_o

**Everyone has a new status: Keep calm and watch us watch Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

BlueSkyBlue: I know, I know that it is not funny enough. I'll try in the further more chapters. Warning: There will always be yaoi. I mean, who watches Kuroshitsuji without shipping Ciel and Sebastian together? See you in the next chapter! Ja~~

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Transparent Mirror a.k.a. Kiryuu Natsuka. Go check out her fanfiction page!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Random Ideas No2

Ok. Ok. Nice to meet you guys again! I would like to thanks those who had reviewed, favourited, and followed my story! It's a great pleasure to read your reviews. This is more of the Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chats. I can't think of any funny ideas, all my ideas are totally random. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Kuroryuu Mikasa, she does not have a Fanfiction account, so don't bother looking up her name.

* * *

**CielPhantomhive has a new Facebook Status: I'm bored**

Hayuka: Konnichiwa, Bored-sama!

CielPhantomhive:... Hayuka...

Hayuka: What?

CielPhantomhive: Sebastian, I order you to kill Hayuka right now!

Hayuka: Uh, uh. When Sebastian kills me, there will be no fanfictions for the readers to read, and what should I do do solve that?

CielPhantomhive: I. DON'T. CARE.

Hayuka: Well, I'm still alive. All meat and bones.

CielPhantomhive: Sebastian, what did I order you to do?

OneHellOfAButler: Calm down, bocchan, Hayuka just um...

SpiderDemon: So you finally have a loss of words? Wow.

Hayuka: I threatened him!

CielPhantomhive: Sebastian!

Hayuka: He won't do anything. I threatened him that if he dares to, I'll post the video of him and Grell doing _it _together on Youtube.

CielPhantomhive: Don't listen to her, Sebas- What! You have been cheating on me!

OneHellOfAButler: Young Master, I can explain...

CielPhantomhive: I don't care, you just fucking cheated on me!

Lau: Ooh, so the earl likes his own butler, eh?

Hayuka: You just found out?

CielPhantomhive: I am going to block you from my Facebook account.

OneHellOfAButler: Wait, bocchan! I can explain!

CielPhantomhive: You have been cheating on me and you expect me to listen to you?

Hayuka: Apparently, he does.

CielPhantomhive: Shut the fucking hell up, Hayuka. This is my business.

OneHellOfAButler: I can really explain!

CielPhantomhive: Whatever. I'm in a good mood today so I will only punish you. From now on, you are not allowed to have any of the Catnip Tequila in the stores. You are also not allowed to access the internet for a whole month.

Hayuka: Why can't he access the internet?

CielPhantomhive: He will just look at pictures of kittens, fawn over them, and neglect his work. Now where is my cake?

OneHellOfAButler: Bard just blew it up.

* * *

**OneHellOfAButler has a new status: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan cat!**

CielPhantomhive: What the hell is that?

Hayuka: It's a song, dumbass, it a song, called Nyan Cat, and Sebastian obviously got addicted to it.

CielPhantomhive: Who are you calling a dumbass?

Hayuka: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan... How about... YOU!

CielPhantomhive: ...

Mikasa: Hey, 'yuka! What 'cha doing?

Hayuka: Annoying Ciel like how you annoy Miko. (P.S. Dear readers, if you read the Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III, which is not finished yet, you will understand who is Miko.)

Mikasa: Ohhh... So you were going 'Doitsu!' all this long? (P.S. Doitsu comes from Hetalia. It means Germany, if you do not know.)

Hayuka: No, Sebastian got addicted to Nyan cat.

Mikasa: Oh, ohhhhhh... I get it...

SpiderDemon: Who cares about cats? Check this out, Spiders, A Minecraft parody of Badgers. (P.S. I don't know whether you readers play minecraft but this song is quite lame. I just put it down here for fun. If you are interested, you can check it out. Like I said, this is a random idea.)

Hayuka: Ohhh, that song...

Mikasa: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan cat!

CielPhantomhive: Sebastian!

OneHellOfAButler: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan CAT! Um... I mean, how may I serve you you, Bocchan!

CielPhantomhive: I-

Mikasa: -Nyan nyan nyan nyan-

CielPhantomhive: -want-

Mikasa: -Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-

CielPhantomhive: -you-

Mikasa: -Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-

CielPhantomhive: -to stop-

Mikasa: -Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-

CielPhantomhive: -now at once! Mikasa, can you shut the hell up?

Mikasa: How about... NO!

CielPhantomhive: ...

Hayuka: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan CAT!

OneHellOfAButler: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan CAT!

SpiderDemon: SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER OOH... ITS A SPIDER! MAGMA CUBE.

OneHellOfAButler: ...

Hayuka: Ok, that was so random...

* * *

And this is the end for this chapter! I know it's a very fast update, I got more random ideas. I don't think its funny. Do whatever you wish, this means that you can hate it, like it, or whatever you want to this story, unless you want to copy it, which I strongly dislike. You can always PM me or leave a review! Once again, this chapter is dedicated to Kuroryuu Mikasa, my fellow friend. Till then, Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. More Random ideas

Hi guys! It's BlueSkyBlue here again! Once, again, I thank those who had reviewed, favourited and followed my fanfic, its a great boost for me to keep writing! For HappyOtaku74's information, I was planning on writing a one shot about why Sebastian and Grell cheated on Ciel and William, but I do not know when I will post it up as I am quite busy with school work. This chapter will be full of Undertaker stuff, dedicated to Neiji Miko, who loves Undertaker too, although Sebastian is always number one. I'm trying to not mention yaoi in this chapter, as she dislikes the mention of them. okay, so ... on with the chapter.

* * *

**Undertaker has a new status: Hehehehehe...**

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehe...

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe...

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehehehehe...

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehehe...

Undertaker: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...

(CielPhantomhive blocked Undertaker from his Facebook page)

Undertaker: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !

OneHellOfAButler: Where is the dislike button when you need it?

SeriousSuit: For your information, all you need to do is like this, then dislike it.

(OneHellOfAButler blocked both SeriousSuit and Undertaker from his Facebook page.)

Undertaker: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

(SeriousSuit blocked Undertaker from his Facebook page.)

Undertaker: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEH!.!.!.!.!.!

(Everyone blocked Undertaker from his Facebook page.)

Undertaker: HEHEHEHEHEHE... What a joke! What a joke!

Hayuka: What joke is it?

* * *

**Undertaker has a new Facebook status: I want a joke! A very funny one!**

ManWithExplosives: What is use to make a cake?

Undertaker: I don't know. What is used to make a cake?

ManWithExplosives: Explosions! Wahahahahhaha!

Undertaker: Not funny at all.

ManWithExplosives: ...

ClumsyMaid: I know, I know! A maid walked into a room to serve her master but instead got scolded by him. What did she do to make him scold her?

Undertaker: What?

OneHellOfAButler: She saw a sexy, hot man (a.k.a. Sebastian Michaelis), fainted and nosebleeds. The blood began flowing like a river and stained the whole room.

ClumsyMaid: S-S-Sebastian!

OneHellOfAButler: Yes, Mey-Rin?

ClumsyMaid: (nosebleeds)

Undertaker: Not funny.

(OneHellOfAButler logs off his Facebook and goes to Undertaker's shop.)

10 minutes later...

Undertaker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Everyone blocked Undertaker from their Facebook page.)

* * *

**Undertaker has a new status: Dolls... everywhere...**

Lizzy: Oooh! Are they cute?

Undertaker: They are bloodstained... and creepy... their eyes gone and... so funny!

Lizzy: They are not cute at all!

Undertaker: They are funny! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

(Lizzy blocked Undertaker from her Facebook page.)

Miko: Creepy dolls everywhere... They are my worst nightmare!

* * *

This is NOT funny, and I know that. That is why am I am adding this:

* * *

**Lizzy has a new status: Like if you have a crush or a**** lover!**

(CielPhantomhive, OneHellOfAButler, SeriousSuit, Sebby's lover and 10 others liked this)

Lizzy: Who? Who do you all like?

CielPhantomhive: Not telling.

Sebby's Lover: Wills! My Romeo, my Edward and Jacob, and the one and only William !

CielPhantomhive: Why would you love Edward? He's a vampire. And Jacob? He's a wolf. Romeo? He is just from a story.

Sebby's lover: Those are used to describe my dear, sweet William!

Lizzy: That confirms that SeriousSuit and Sebby's lover had already answered, what about the other 12?

CielPhantomhive: As I told you, not telling.

Lizzy: Ne, Bard, who do you like?

ManWithExplosives: Umm... Can I not tell?

Lizzy: I insist on telling!

ManWithExplosives: Flowers... so innocent... Finny...

Lizzy: So you like Finny!

Innocent Gardener: Ooh, Bard! How sweet of you!

CielPhantomhive: Still so innocent...

OneHellOfAButler: What do you mean by that?

Lizzy: Ne, Mey-Rin, what about you?

ClumsyMaid: (nosebleeds just when thinking over her crush)

Lizzy: Oh, oh, ooooohhhhh...

OneHellOfAButler: Bocchan, please...

CielPhantomhive: No.

Lao: Just get over with it, fuck each other!

GirlForeverOnLao'sLap: Yes, you should. Lao, should we?

Lizzy: Who else?

Hayuka: I won't tell you, oh no way in the 100th layer of hell.

Miko: Who do you even like?

Hayuka: Actually, I just liked it for fun.

Miko: ...

Natsuka: Lizzy, can you stop this ridiculous chat? The judges are slacking from the auditions! If you are not careful, I'm going to disqualify you from the ow of judges!

Mikasa: Awww... But I want to read more of those cheesy comments...

Natsuka: RIGHT. NOW!

Lizzy: Okay...

Sebby's Lover: Romeo, Romeo! Come, let's fuck each other!

SeriousSuit: Of course, smoochiepoo!

Natsuka: QUIT SLACKING AND GET BACK TO WORK!

* * *

Now, that's that. Done and finished. Wait patiently for the chapter as I need to update my other fanfics. Keep an eye out for the one shot Kuroshitsuji one! Once again, this chapter is all dedicated to Neiji Miko, my best of best friends, although she is the no-yaoi type...

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	4. Attention! Breaking News!

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry but I won't be updating this chapter, I'm only letting you all know that the one shot has been posted out. To look for it, just look for it under Oops! A Mistake. This is dedicated to all three of my best friends and also, HappyOtaku74. Here is a little sneak peek at the one shot:

Oops! A Mistake.

by BlueSkyBlue

_A sodden figure sat in a pub, drinking. His long red hair was wet. He drank another cup of sake and groaned._

_"Wills..." he groaned._

_It is very obvious that the figure is the one and only Grell Sutcliff. Depressed because his lover, William T. Spears, is too busy with work and refused to fuck with him. Unknown to him, someone was sitting beside him and is also drinking._

_"Bocchan..." he mumbled._

_Yes, the person beside him was the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. The oh so perfect butler was turned down by his beloved master, Ciel Phantomhive, on the offer of fucking him. Such a sad case, do you not think?_

* * *

That's it! To know more, just browse for Oops! A Mistake. Make sure to leave a review or some kind!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
